The invention relates to a system comprising a magnetic-tape cassette and a magnetic-tape apparatus having a magnetic head for recording and/or reproducing information in digital form on/from a magnetic tape accommodated in a housing of the magnetic-tape cassette, which magnetic-tape apparatus comprises error correction means for correcting errors in the digital information read from the magnetic tape, which information is stored on the magnetic tape in a plurality of parallel longitudinal tracks in successive information blocks in the longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape, which magnetic-tape apparatus includes error-correction means for the correction of read errors in the digital information read from the magnetic tape, the error-correction means being capable of correcting a maximum number of n successive information blocks on the magnetic tape, which magnetic-tape cassette has at least one tape-cleaning means arranged in the housing and comprising at least one tape-cleaning element having an active surface which at least in operation is in contact with a coating side of the magnetic tape.
Such a system is known, in particular as the Digital Compact Cassette System (DCC system). A magnetic-tape cassette comprising tape-cleaning means suitable for use in the DCC system is described in the non-prepublished Austrian Patent Application A-1111/92 (herewith incorporated by reference). The tape-cleaning means of the cassette described therein are situated near tape-guide rollers in the magnetic-tape cassette and the tape-cleaning elements are in contact with the magnetic tape, the magnetic tape being pressed against the guide surfaces of the tape-guide rollers. The tape-cleaning means ensure that dirt and dust particles which may settle on the coating side of the magnetic tape are removed from the magnetic tape as effectively as possible. The tape-cleaning elements at least partly absorb the dirt and dust particles from the active surfaces, which may subsequently soil the magnetic tape, which dirt and dust particles may give rise to read errors when the magnetic tape is scanned magnetically. Generally these read errors can be corrected in that an error correction system is used when information is read from the magnetic tape. The information is stored in information units which each comprise 32 successive information blocks arranged in a longitudinal track. However, there are limits to the percentage of the number of errors which is permissible within one information unit in order to allow the error correction system to correct the errors. In practice, it has been found that these limits are occasionally overstepped, which results in audible errors in the reproduction of sound.